The Day of the Locust
by Mararawr
Summary: When I rock you roll, You're losing control... A Carlos/OC One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

"Oh..My…GOD" Taylor screamed. Carlos did NOT just do that. "Honestly…a grasshopper…You just had a grasshopper in your mouth..?!" Carlos didn't answer. Well he wasn't able too. His face turned white and he looked like he was gonna throw up. "But just because otherwise this weird French dude would've arrested Carlos for smuggling." Katie explained and Taylor just laughed. "Yeah right…god Carlos, I can't believe you just did that. I mean I once ate a snail but I was drunk and it was a bet so…You're insane." She shook her head and smiled. Logan laughed "Well it's actually not unusual for him to do such weird stuff. The bad side of it is…that he always regrets it afterwards." Carlos nodded and just whispered. "It moved. It fucking MOVED!" "Calm down, it's over now. By the way we have to go back on stage and we better hurry. I don't need a mad Gustavo…" Logan shuddered and Taylor nodded in agreement. "Well then, go! And, ehm Carlos…Try not to throw up on stage. It would really damage the band's reputation…"

Taylor grinned and kissed Carlos on his cheek. He blushed and pouted, "If you'd kiss me for real I'd feel a lot better."

"Ain't nobody got time for that Carlos! GO!"

That night she went out with the boys. They decided to go to a karaoke-bar.

A couple of hours of singing and drinking later (Taylor drank to encourage herself, the boys so they could endure her horrible singing..) , being quit tipsy, she leaned over to Carlos and whispered: "What did it taste like?" He looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing. I mean I didn't eat Jean-Pierre." She started laughing out loud, moved closer to him and cupped his face before kissing him on the cheek. "You were soo brave Carlos." He leered at her and murmured in her ear "Thank you babe, but remember what I said. A real kiss would be so much better." She smirked, but nodded. "Maybe later…." She whispered.

He looked a bit disappointed. But she wouldn't kiss him in front of the guys, and he knew. She and Carlos had been best friends since kindergarten, and they had kissed before yes. Taylor smiled as she remembered her first kiss.

"_C'mon babe, why didn't you kiss him?" _

_ she blushed. "I was too afraid..."_

"_And why? I mean you're hot, beautiful and smart. No guy with brains would ever turn you down. Believe me baby." "It's easy for you to say. You know me. You're my best friend. And I, I wanted to kiss him, but…" _

_He looked at her and started smiling. "You've never kissed someone before amirite?"_

_She shrugged. "Maybe." He grinned, "Why not? Is li'l Tay-Tay afraid of kissing?"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm afraid of being a bad kisser!"_

_ He peered at her. "Honestly? You? Girl, kissing isn't difficult.." she interrupted him: "I know. Blah-Blah. It comes naturally and so on. I've heard that stuff okay. But still..". He watched her in disbelief. Then he stepped closer. "You could kiss me. Practice makes perfect right? And stop glaring at me like that. Exitus acta probat, remember?" _

"_The outcome justifies the deed. Yes I remember. You know I love latin.."  
_

_She shyly looked up to him and got closer. "Okay, now close your eyes." He commanded. Her hands started to tremble but she closed her eyes. And before she could even think about what was going to happen next, his soft lips were on hers and she could feel his tongue licking over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. It felt amazing. And just like they had told her, it just happened. She didn't think anymore and just…did._

_The kiss got deeper, rougher. But suddenly he stopped kissing her. He looked at her. She saw the anger in his eyes, he was furious, but she couldn't understand why. _

"_What's wrong Carlos?" she asked, she had never seen him so…livid. He was shaking and looked like he was going to freak out.  
_

_He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Nothing, nothing.." he lied. She had known him long enough to know that he was lying. But she didn't ask again.  
_

She never figured out why he had become so mad. But however, she had always been glad that he was the first guy she had ever kissed. Carlos was such a wonderful, caring guy. She looked at Carlos and whispered "Existus acta probat, remember?" He grinned. "Absolutely."

Another couple of hours later (They were drunk by now) they decided they should go home. Logan refused. "C'mon guys, I'm having so much fun and I'm not that drunk, I can still see straight!" Taylor pouted and answered "Yeah, but only in both directions.."

She and Carlos took a Cab to his place. She noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes of off her. She leaned back against him and smiled. He chuckled. "What?" she asked him. "Oh nothing baby, I just realized that I'm really drunk" "Aha…" "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't think about you this way." She immediately sat up. "Which way Carlos?!"

As they arrived at his place she looked at him and asked again. "Which way Carlos?" He smirked and slowly moved closer. With one finger on her chin he tilted her head and whispered "I'll show you, but first: kiss me.."

She did. At first it was soft, gently. Their lips brushed, then he started to explore her mouth with his tongue. She could feel his hands slowly moving up her back and unzipping her dress. It fell to the floor and she was standing in front of him. Wearing nothing but her pink LaPerla Bra and panties. He gasped. "Damn babe, you're so beautiful." She chuckled "Yeah right" . He slowly unclasped her bra and threw it away. "I've waited so long for this…" She let her head fall back and moaned as he started to trail kissed down her neck. At first he swirled his tongue around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. She started to undress him. Pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.

He slowly pushed her down on the floor, with one hand he unbuckled his pants and took it off. She didn't know how he even managed to do that, but she didn't care. He slowly got out of his boxers and pulled her panties off and she spread her legs. His hands were running along the outside of her thighs. He whispered in her ear "I want you babe. Ever since the day we first kissed.." He gently moved himself over her body and rested on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around him and then he looked her straight in the eyes and lowered himself into her.

She moaned. He slowly started to move. But soon the movements became faster, so fast she could only gasp under every thrust. She was so close now. He could feel it. "Let it go babe, come for me.." She arched her body and threw her head back as her orgasm hit her. "I love you Carlos!" she screamed. He could feel her body contracting around him. His thrusts became faster, he pulled her closer and pushed deeper. His lips started to tremble, his breathing got fast and panting, he closed his eyes. His whole body shook and trembled as he found his release. A hoarse groan escaped from his lips as he collapsed. He slowly pulled out and lay down next to her. "Taylor? I love you.." he whispered. "I love you too Carlos.."


End file.
